Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to apparatuses and methods for controlling the RF amplitude of an edge ring in a processing chamber.
Description of the Related Art
An edge ring is a circular component which surrounds a perimeter of a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, during processing in process chamber. Due to exposure of the edge ring to plasma within the process chamber, the edge ring may erode and require replacement or other preventative maintenance after a predetermined interval. When the edge ring is eroded too much, the plasma sheath at the edge of the substrate drops lower and changes the plasma processing characteristics at the edge of the substrate. The change in plasma processing characteristics causes undesirable processing effects at the edge of the substrate, thus reducing the usable real estate near the edge of the substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods that address edge ring erosion.